


Time and Place

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway wouldn’t play silly buggers with an official police record. Would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> A belated gift for Wendy.

Lewis blinks at the witness statement in his hand. His new bagman is a smartarse, but he wouldn’t play silly buggers with an official police record. Would he? 

The witness is identified as a Canadian post-graduate doing some research at the Bodleian. His passport lists his place of birth as Conception Bay, and he gave a current address in Come By Chance. His fiancé is travelling with him. The fiancé lives in…

“Hathaway!” he bellows. The lad has a bollocking coming. Time and place and all that.

“Sir?”

“Do you really expect me to believe someone named a town ‘Dildo’?”

**Author's Note:**

> These are all really places in the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador.


End file.
